1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray tube, an X-ray image receiving unit, a control unit that controls the X-ray tube and the X-ray image receiving unit, and an arm unit that extends above the X-ray image receiving unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an X-ray imaging apparatus used for medical diagnosis or the like has become more portable due to reduction in the size and weight of an X-ray generator including an X-ray tube and has come into use in an emergency or home medical care.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-56170 discloses a technique in which an X-ray tube is used by being suspended vertically above an examination region of a subject by a holder that is capable of being assembled/disassembled. In an X-ray imaging apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-56170, however, the holder has to be assembled and installed before X-ray imaging is performed, which requires time and effort and is therefore an issue. Furthermore, since the X-ray tube and the holder are separated from each other, portability itself is poor, which is also an issue.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-136028 discloses a structure in which an arm unit to which an X-ray tube is attached is fixed with a clip or a sucking disc. With the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-136028, reduction in the size of the entire apparatus including the arm unit may be achieved. However, the positional relationship between the X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving unit has to be adjusted with a rotary encoder and a motor provided in the arm unit before imaging. Therefore the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-136028 has an issue in that prompt X-ray imaging is difficult. Furthermore, with fixation using a clip or a sucking disc, it is difficult to maintain a certain level of strength, which is also an issue.